


Celebrating Mother's Day

by emyy250



Series: A Year in Holidays [11]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250
Summary: Sequel to Home for Easter. The Xanatos Family and the Manhattan Clan celebrate Mother's day. Two shot.Note: This was published on 6-15-19 and completed on 6-16-20.Celebrating Mother's day cover: https://www.deviantart.com/emyy250/art/Celebrating-Mother-s-day-cover-845662323
Series: A Year in Holidays [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672741
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fox's Mother's Day

Alex woke up and went to the kitchen. It was still dark, but Alex wanted to get breakfast done. He got the cookbook and looked up pancake recipes. He mixed the flour, sugar and the other ingredients together. He stirred it until it was smooth. Then he made the pancakes. It took a bit. Finally, he made the last pancake.

"Alexander?" Owen came in.

"I made breakfast. It's for Mom." His tail wagged in excitement.

Owen smiled. "She will like it."

Owen helped him gather the juice and syrup. Alex got a bowl of berries for the side. He wondered where to put the card and present. The tray was crowded now. They put it on a cart and drove it to his parent's room. Owen announced their presence then they went in. His parents were sitting up on the bed. Alex parked the cart near the bed.

"I made pancakes!" He told them, smiling.

"Good job, Sweetpea." Fox told him.

"Would you like breakfast first or your card?" Owen asked.

"I'll read the card." She said.

Alex gave her the card. He had made it himself. It was white with blue flowers on it. On the inside, he wrote "Dear Mom, Happy Mother's Day. You are good mother. I love you very much. -Alex."

"This is a wonderful card, Alex." She told him.

Fox reached out and Alex leaned in for a hug. She kissed the side of his head. Then she opened the present. It was a bracelet and a box of chocolates. Owen had helped pick out the bracelet. The bracelet was gold with a few rows of gems. Fox thanked them for the present. Then the family had breakfast together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mother's Day Buffet

"Ok, you get the picture done?" Alex asked Artus.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Alex, get the ribs!" Nashville yelled.

"I got it!" He went to the oven and flipped them over.

"Where's the measuring cup?" Tachi asked.

"Here you go, Tachi." Brooklyn gave her one.

Tachi poured the milk in the cup then dumped it into the bowl. Brooklyn helped her stir it. Then the batter went into the cupcake tin and into another oven. The kitchen was chaotic as they prepared the food. They slowly got the food onto the table. Goliath and the others helped. Soon, the table was set. Angela, Katana, and Elisa walked in.

"Wow, you made all of this?" Angela asked.

"Yep." Nashville said.

"I helped too!" Tachi glared at her brother.

"You all did great." Elisa said before Alex could add to the argument.

"I made a picture." Artus gave Katana a picture. Angela and Elisa leaned in to look. It was the whole clan with his mothers in the middle. Happy Mother's Day was spelt wrong, but they understood.

"Thank you, Artus. I will put it on the fridge." Katana told him.

Hudson brought out the cards. Each of them had a name on it. He gave each card to the recipient. They opened it and read it. Alex didn't know what the others wrote. He had written that he loved them and wished them a good Mother's day.

Then they filled their plates. There were ribs, mashed potatoes, mac and cheese, watermelon slices and other fruit, and salad. They had some coke and orange juice to drink. For dessert, there were blueberry cupcakes and ice cream. Everyone enjoyed the meal.


End file.
